The Project
by Midnight Crystal
Summary: Lauras teacher is giving the whole class a project which the girls have to be partners with the boys,what will laura do when her partner is travis?(read and find out).there isn't gonna be any ham-ham is this fic this is a laura/travis fic^^


THE PROJECT  
  
Authors note:hey everyone this is my first hamtaro fic and english isn't my first language so you'll probably see(for sure)a lot of mistakes k ,oh yeah this is a travis/laura fic so theres not gonna be any ham-ham or hamtaro so if your a ham-ham fan don't expect any ham-ham but if your a travis/laura fan stay and read...oh yeah almost forgot theres going to be a little kana romance too with jason (my character) so any kana fan theres going to be a little kana romance too so plz read!!!  
  
Summary: Mr.Hiroshi(is that he's name??) is giving a social studies project and a boy and a girl have to be partners to do it!!!  
  
the project by:crystal first chapter: choosing partners  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*at school in mr.hiroshi's class~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Good morning everyone" said Mr.Hiroshi to his class.  
  
"Good morning Mr.Hiroshi"responded the class.  
  
"today will be starting a in a new project which you'll have to have partners"Mr.hiroshi told the class.Emidially the class started to smile and started to ask there friends to be there partners.  
  
"but your not gonna choose who your partners will be "the class gave a awww(like oh no)  
  
"instead I wrote the names of everyone girl in class in a paper and putted inside this hat"Mr.hiroshi picked up a hat and showed to the class "now the boys will come up here and pick a paper to see who you'll be partners with"  
  
Laura was in her seat drawing in a small piece of paper then she started blushing when Mr.Hiroshi said that the girls will have to be partners with a boy she started thinking of (guess who^^) travis.'oh I hope travis doesn't pick my name or i'll have to be partners with him through this project' but in her heart she knew that she was wishing that travis would get her paper.  
  
After the teacher finished talking all the boys standed up and went to the front of the class to see who they'll be partners with.When travis reached for the paper he grabbed and read it it said LAURA in that moment travis started blushing, then he went back to his sit.  
  
"So who's your partner Travis?" asked Jason Travis's best friend.He has light brown hair and ocean blue eyes. And he sits next to travis. (oh yeah forgot to say kana sits next laura and behind laura sits travis and next to travis is jason so its like a square, and travis and jason are whispering to eachother so no one can hear not even kana or laura!!)  
  
"Its laura" he told jason blushing like a tomato."what about you?"  
  
"mine is kana"he also blushing "Thats perfect now that laura is you partner you can tell her your feelings"jason said to travis ,he knew travis had a major crush on laura ever since her first day of school but he never showed any signes that he liked her the only person he ever told that he had a crush on laura was jason being his best friend and all!!!  
  
"shut up jason, laura doesn't even like me so why should i tell her!!"travis said to jason blushing  
  
"C'mon travis who told you she doesn't like you i'm she likes you but is just afraid to tell you like your afraid to tell her "  
  
"Hey i'm not afraid, it's just that i don't want to tell her and what if she doesnt like me back or says she only likes me as a friend!!"  
  
"just tell her and you'll see ,how about when this project thing is over you tell her?"  
  
"maybe"then travis made a little evil smile "ok i'll tell her if you tell kana that you like her"since jason likes kana.  
  
now jason started blushing again"no way i'll tell her"  
  
"oh yeah so whos afraid now huh"travis smirked  
  
"no i'm not afraid and just so you can see i'll tell her when this project is over too"  
  
"alright then but you have to tell kana first"  
  
"why me?"  
  
"cause i said it first that you have to"  
  
"ok..ok but you have to tell laura after i tell kana deal?"  
  
"deal"  
  
With that they went back to listen to the teacher  
  
"Alright class now that you all have finish picking your partners i'll tell you a little more about the project, first the project is due in a week from now since today is friday next friday you have to turn it in your projects and you'll be showing the whole class about it ,the project is about countries i'll be telling your countries and you have to do research and talk about it in front of the class and you have to do a kinda of food that they do in that countrie and the food has to be a different food which they only make it in that countrie!!!"mr.hiroshi told the class "now i'll be asking you boys to tell me who's your partner so i can write it down who's partner with who and i'll tell you the countrie you'll be talking about"  
  
'oh i wonder who my partner will be' wondered laura  
  
'i hope jason will be my partner'kana hoped while blushing  
  
"Jonathan whos your partner?" asked mr.hiroshi  
  
"june"answerd jonathan  
  
"alright,your countrie will be spain"  
  
"now derick who's your partner?"asked mr.hiroshi  
  
"Its kylie"he answered  
  
"your countrie will be brasil"mr.hiroshi told them  
  
"jason whos your partner?"asked mr.hiroshi  
  
" kana" he answered while blushing but he kept hes head down so no one would see it. In that moment kana almost jumped out of her seat cause she was so surprised 'yes jason is my partner i'm so happy' she smiled to herself while yelling yes in her mind.  
  
"your countrie will be united states"he said  
  
"now travis whos your partner?"asked mr.hiroshi  
  
"its...laura" he said blushing like a tomato but hes head was down like jason's so no one would see him blushing .  
  
"WHAT!!!!!"laura yelled when she heard travis say that she'll be his partner.  
  
Now everyone one in class was looking at her.  
  
"do you have a problem with that laura?"asked mr.hiroshi looking at her mad.(i was going to make mr.hiroshi say her last name but i don't know what her last name is can anyone tell me??)  
  
"no not at all"she said blushing for the embarrassment."gomen sensei"  
  
"ok now will continue, laura travis your countrie will be france"he told them  
  
After that the teacher just continued to ask the boys who there partners were and tell them what countrie there doing.  
  
'omg that was so embarrassing but how in the world did he get my name now i have to be hes partner for the project, now what should i do i can't even talk to him right that i start blusing'laura thought to herself.  
  
'oh i don't think she wants to be my partner she probably hates me or something"thought jason.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*after school*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
All the kids were coming out of the school.And in front of the school laura was coming while talking to her best friend kana.  
  
"i thought school would never end"said laura to kana  
  
"yeah ,the teachers gave us a lot of homework today too"said kana  
  
"yeah i know i'll probably stay the whole day doing homework good thing tomorrow was saturday and we don't have school"  
  
"yup at lest we don't have to worry about teachers for 2 days"  
  
"yeah"  
  
"so what are you gonna do about the project?"  
  
"which one"laura asked confused  
  
"the one mr.hiroshi gave us remember the one you have to be partners with travis"  
  
"oh yeah i almost forgot"she said blushing.  
  
"so when are you 2 starting the project?"  
  
"i don't know i haven't talked to him yet"  
  
"well here he comes know you can talk to him"  
  
"what she said looking up"then she saw travis was coming her way.  
  
"hey laura, hey kana"travis said to both of them  
  
"hey travis whatz up?"asked kana  
  
"um....hi travis"she said blushing a little but it wasn't enough for him to see it.  
  
"nothing much"he told kana now he moved his head so he could see laura"so laura when do you want to start the project?"he asked  
  
"i don't know how about tomorrow at 3 you come to my house so we can deside?"she said  
  
"sounds cool" he said  
  
Then he turned around"bye girls, see you tomorrow laura"he said waving  
  
"k tomorrow then bye" she waved back  
  
"bye travis"kana waved too  
  
after he left the girls started talking again  
  
"so laura how are you gonna do tomorrow when he comes over"kana asked  
  
"I have no idea"she replied  
  
"ok just take a deep breath and do the best you can but if you have any problems you can just call me k"  
  
"k ,thanks kana"  
  
"oh yeah i forgot to ask when is jason and you starting?"laura asked kana  
  
"tomorrow too"she said blushing "hes coming to my house"  
  
"cool don't forget to tell me if anything happens"laura said giggling  
  
"nothings gonna happen"she said looking at the ground blushing  
  
"yeah right" she said sarcastly  
  
"LAURA"  
  
"ok...ok i'll stop now" but she kept giggling  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
So how's the first chap i know it was boring and short but it will get better soon i promise, the next chap travis will come over to lauras house to start the project!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
oh yeah don't for get to REVIEW ,the more review i get the sooner i'll update. 


End file.
